


About Last Night

by HumanGarbageCan



Category: Shinedown (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 15:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14047587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumanGarbageCan/pseuds/HumanGarbageCan
Summary: Zach and Brent wake up in bed together after a night of drinking and try to piece together what happened and where to go from that point.





	1. Chapter 1

My head was throbbing as I opened my eyes. "Oh my God," I mumbled as I buried my face into my pillow. I heard a moan come from beside me and suddenly I was wide awake. I gently rolled over to see if the voice beside me belonged to who I thought it did. I froze when I saw brown hair splayed across the pillow. Shit. I took a breath to calm down before moving again. I propped myself up on my elbow before reaching over to shake the shoulder of the man next to me. "Brent," I whispered, "Brent wake up man." He groaned and pulled the blanket over his head.  
"Brent I'm serious come on," I said as I pulled at the blanket. "No, I drank too much." Brent muttered. I gave up and rolled onto my back, "no kidding I think we both did." I felt movement beside me that must have been Brent pulling the covers off his face. "Zach," he said in the clearest sounding voice I'd heard from him all morning, "why are we in bed together?" "I don't know Brent. I was hoping maybe you'd remember." "Are you wearing any clothes?" He asked. "No." I replied. "Right." Brent said, "maybe we should get up and at least put pants on." "Good idea." I said as I got out of the bed.  
I slipped on my sweatpants and tossed a pair of shorts to Brent since all his clothes were in his room. While he got dressed I got myself a bottle of water out if the mini fridge. "You want one?" I asked before closing the door. "Yes, please." I grabbed a second bottle and tossed it to Brent who was sitting back down on the bed at this point. I walked over and sat down beside him, "so what do you think happened last night?" "I don't have any idea," Brent started "I remember being at the bar.... I don't remember leaving. I remember all of us drinking and having a good time, but I don't know when it would've ended up just you and me. Maybe we should call Barry and see what he can tell us."  
I nodded in agreement with Brent. "Alright, just have to find my phone," Brent said as he felt around the bed. I looked on the stand beside the bed, nothing. I got up to look around the room. As I got closer to the door I found two pairs of jeans on the floor. I picked up one pair and looked at them, concluding that they were probably Brent's. I dug through the pockets until I found his phone in one of them. "Got it!" I said as I picked the other pair of jeans up off the floor and got my phone out of the pocket. "Here," I said as I walked back to the bed with Brent’s phone extended towards him. "Thanks," he said as he took the phone, unlocked it, and dialed Barry's number.  
"Brent! I see you survived the night!" I heard Barry's voice come over the speaker phone, "any word on how Zach's doing?" "Yeah Zach and I both are in about as good of shape as you could expect us to be, he's actually here with me and we're trying to piece together what the hell happened last night." I heard Barry laughing. "Well as of when I left you two were drunk and going back and forth saying 'no you're my best friend and I love you more.' I left early with Eric because he was wasted and had no chance of getting back on his own."  
"Okay so you and Eric left, and Zach and I were still at the bar?" Brent clarified. "Right." Barry agreed. "So, did anything strange happen before you left the bar?" Brent asked Barry. "No nothing out of the ordinary. We drank, we ate, we talked, Eric tried to pick up girls, you and Zach were all over each other the same way you always are," Barry explained, "nothing unusual." Brent looked at me quizzically and I shrugged as he continued to talk, "what do you mean Zach and I were all over each other?" "You guys always are when you drink," Barry started explaining, "as soon as you both get drunk you've got your arms around each other and your putting your heads on each other’s shoulders and stuff like that."  
Brent continued to stare at me, "alright B, thanks for helping fill in some blanks for me." "No problem, man. Have fun nursing your hangover and tell Zach I said hey." "Will do," Brent replied as he hung up the phone. "Do you remember us ever doing what Barry's saying we do when we drink?" Brent asked. I shook my head, "I don't remember ever doing that, but I mean if what he says is true do you think it's possible that last night we..." "I guess it's possible." Brent replied as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Okay, so let's just move on assuming we did and just talk about what we do now." I said. Brent nodded.  
"Right," he said, "so do you think there's some sort of feelings between us? Or do you think we were just drunk?" "If it just happened this once," I started, "I'd say we were just drunk and we should move on. But if we're really all over each other when we drink the way Barry says we are, there might be something between us. I just... I don't know. Apparently I only think about it when I'm drunk." Brent laughed and ran a hand through his hair, "Jesus we're screwed, aren't we?" "No, I don't think we're screwed. Maybe we just need to talk about it, get it out in the air and we'll get past it." I said, I wanted to reach out and comfort Brent because he looked so upset, but touching him would probably be awkward, but what if I reached out and it felt right?  
I timidly reached out and put my hand on top of Brent's. He looked up at me, but he didn't pull away. "We'll work this out. Okay?" I said. He gave me a gentle smile, "I know we will." "So, since we have to talk this out, why don't we do it over breakfast?" I suggested. Brent nodded, "that sounds like a good idea." We both got off the bed and got dressed the rest of the way before walking out the door. "You want to just hit the hotel continental or you want to hit a restaurant so we don't have to worry about any of the guys finding us while we're talking?" Brent asked as we stood on the elevator. "A restaurant sounds like a good idea," I replied, "we don't need to bring Eric or Barry into this until we figure it out for ourselves."  
Brent and I walked out the front doors of the hotel and started down the street until we came across a small diner. We stepped in and found a secluded booth in the back corner where we sat down and ordered coffee. We looked over our menus while we waited for our drinks. The waitress returned with our drinks and took our orders, Brent got an omelet and I got pancakes. "Alright," Brent said, "I think what we really need to talk about here is if this is a thing between us, and we decide to start dating or whatever, and I'm not saying we have to I'm just saying if, what are we telling people?" "Hey, let's just go one step at a time," I said gently, "we'll worry about us first and then worry about everyone else." "Right," Brent said, "but I mean if we did, you know, sleep together, don't you think we'd know? I mean one of us would? Right? Since neither of us have ever, you know, done that with a man before."  
I dropped my eyes to the table and took a long drink of my coffee. "Zach," Brent said slowly, "is there something you're not telling me?" I sat my coffee down and scratched awkwardly at the back of my head. "Zach," he repeated to get my attention. "Well I mean I.... I've slept with men a few times before." I mumbled in response as I drummed my fingers against the table. "Why didn't you ever tell anyone?" Brent asked as he covered my hand with his own. "Well," I started as I tried to figure out why I never told him, "I guess it's because I've never actually been in a relationship with a man so until I was actually dating someone I didn't think it was something I needed to worry about." "Okay, that's a good point," Brent said.  
We were interrupted by the waitress bringing our food, we thanked her as she walked away. We fell into silence as we ate, leaving me lost in my thoughts. My mind wondered off to whether or not I'd ever legitimately thought about feelings for Brent before or if I'd always assumed my love for him was that of a best friend. "Zach," he said breaking into my thoughts, "you alright?" I looked up from my plate, "yeah, I was just thinking." "About?" Brent prodded gently. "Just trying to think about how I feel. I don't think I got anywhere." I explained. "Well why don't you give thinking out loud a shot?" Brent said, "See if we can get anywhere together."  
"I was thinking about if there could've been some sort of feelings I hadn't realized," I started to explain, "I mean like obviously I love you as a friend and a brother but, like, have I felt something more and not realized it? I mean I don't think I have unless I pushed it so far back that it's not even a thought that occurs to me. I don't know why I'm even seriously considering this as a possibility because it just seems ridiculous." "First of all, Zach, it's not ridiculous," Brent reassured me, "second we're going to figure out both of our feelings eventually and we'll do it together. Alright?" I nodded as we stacked our now empty plates on top of each other.  
We paid our bill and left a tip before leaving the restaurant. We walked back to the hotel in silence. As we walked in the front door we came across Eric and Barry at a table in the lobby eating the hotel breakfast. "Hey there they are!" Barry said as he waved us down. Brent and I walked over and sat down at the table with them. "Where were you guys?" Eric asked. "We went out for breakfast." Brent replied. "That's nice." Barry said as he continued eating. As we sat there I started bouncing my leg under the table. "You alright man?" Barry asked as he nudged me. "Yeah, I'm good," I said as I tucked my feet under my chair so I'd stop shaking my leg, "sorry." "Don't worry about it, you weren't bothering me." He said. I dropped one hand to my lap and started tapping a finger on my leg so I could still move but wouldn't be annoying the people around me.  
"Hey, I'm going to get some more coffee why don't you come with me?" Barry asked me. I got up and followed Barry without saying anything. "So, are you going to tell me what's going on?" Barry said once we were out of earshot of Brent and Eric. "All I can say is I think I really fucked up, but I don't want to air anyone else's dirty laundry, so I can't tell you." Barry grinned at me, "you did, didn't you?" "What do you think I did?" I asked. "You slept with Brent?" He whispered. "Neither of us can remember," I explained, "we woke up together today, but we have no clue what happened last night. I mean we're kind of going on with the assumption that we did and trying to figure it out but I sure as hell don't know how I feel because I've never thought about it before and Brent isn't letting on to anything and Barry I don't know what to do."  
"Okay," Barry said as he grabbed my shoulders, "first of all, you need to calm down. Alright? Take a breath and calm down. Do you want me to help you talk to Brent?" I took a deep breath while I debated Barry's offer. "No," I finally said, "I think I can talk to him. I just need to sort out how I feel, and I'm sure Brent's just as confused as I am." "Alright man," Barry said as he wrapped me in a hug. "Thanks," I said as we dropped the hug, "I needed that." "Not a problem man." He said as he finally got the cup of coffee he'd come for.  
"Hey, I don't know about you guys but I think I'm going to take this coffee to go and head back to my room," Barry said once we got back to the table. "Some more down time before we get going sounds great to me," Eric said as he got up from the table leaving Brent and I on our own. "So, this will probably be our last chance for a while to talk by ourselves," I said shyly to Brent, "do you want to come either go to my room or your room together and keep talking or do you just want to separate for a little while to think?" "I'd like to keep talking this over," Brent said as he looked up at me, "if that's good with you." "Yeah of course it is. My room okay?" "Fine with me," Brent said as he got up from the table.  
My heart rate picked up with nervous energy as Brent and I returned to the room. "Brent, I might fuck things up by doing this," I started once the door was closed behind us, "but just hear me out. We can talk about how we feel all day, but let's face it neither of us know. So, what if we just try something this once and see if, you know, there's anything there physically." I stepped closer to Brent as I talked, "trust me?" "Sure," Brent said as he moved towards me as well. I hooked an arm around Brent's neck stretched upward until finally my lips were on his. After a few seconds I pulled away, biting awkwardly at my lip and searching Brent's eye's desperately for a response.  
"That was nice," Brent finally said, "matter of fact I wouldn't mind some more." He leaned down until his lips were back on mine, kissing me deeper than before. Finally, he pulled away, leaving both of us breathless. "I liked that," I said as I wrapped my arms around Brent's waist. "Good," he said with a smile, "because I'd love the opportunity to do that anytime I want. How about you?" "I think that sounds like a good idea." I said. "How about we give us dating a shot?" He asked quietly. I smiled back at him, "I'd like that." He leaned down to give me a kiss on the head, "we can tell the other two after the show tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

**later that night**

"To another successful show!" Barry said as we all hit our glasses together. When I brought my head back up from taking my shot I noticed Brent staring at me. I felt my face heat up and I was sure I had turned red. "Zach why's your face all red? Did you think of something embarrassing or what?" "No!" I said defensively, "it's just hot in here." "Then why don't you take your sweatshirt off?" Brent said. I turned to look at him finding that his gentle smile had turned into a sly grin.  
I returned the grin before slipping my hoodie off so I only had my tank top on. "How much longer until we go back to the bus?" I asked as I rolled up my hoodie and set it beside me. "As soon as the last of the crowd leaves," Brent said as he picked up my shirt and folded it. "What would we do without Brent being our dad on the road?" Eric laughed as Brent sat the neatly folded shirt back down. "You guys are clear to go," a security guard said from behind us, interrupting our laughter. We all got up and Brent and I fell in behind Eric and Barry. "You ready?" Brent whispered in my ear as he rested a hand on my hip. I nodded eagerly, "I've been waiting all day to be able to tell someone," I whispered back. "What are you two whispering about back there?" Eric shouted as he spun around so he was facing us and walking backwards. Brent moved away from me casually as Eric turned around and he didn't seem to notice.  
"Eric turn back around before you hurt yourself," Brent scolded. "I'm not going," Eric stopped, cut off by running into Barry. "Not going to hurt yourself, right." Barry said as he grabbed Eric and turned him back around as we continued walking. After what felt like the longest walk ever we made it to the bus. Everybody kicked off their shoes and changed into sweats before sitting down to relax. The urge to cuddle up at Brent's side as we sat beside each other on the couch was ridiculous, but I couldn't. Not yet. I looked to Brent to let him know I was okay with him starting to talk whenever he was ready to. He nodded and took a deep breath, "alright guys, I have something we all need to talk about."  
I looked around to see that everyone's attention was on Brent before turning my own focus to him. "So, I know the relationships between all of us are really important," Brent started, "and I know that a change in the relationship between any of us can throw things off for all of us. With that being said, there's been a change in a relationship within the group and I'd like to take this opportunity to address it." Brent paused allowing an opportunity for reaction. I wanted to look to Eric and Barry to see their reactions, but I was afraid it'd be a giveaway.  
"So," Brent said before pausing again to reach over and grab my hand, "Zach and I have started dating." Finally, it was out in the open. "It's about time!" Eric nearly shouted with excitement. Brent let go of my hand and put his arm around me pulling me into his side. "Eric you're ridiculous," I said, completely at ease for the first time that night. "Come on Zach you and Brent are the ridiculous ones!" Eric said, "I mean come on, how did it take you this long to start dating?" "Eric shut up and leave them alone." Barry said. Brent laughed as Eric started pouting over being told what to do.  
"Anyway," Barry started again, "I'm glad you guys finally got together." "Thank you, Barry," Brent said. " As the room fell quiet again I noticed Eric was still pouting. "Even though it was a bit too much," I started, "I did appreciate the enthusiasm from Eric." I couldn't help but smile as Eric perked up immediately. "See," he said as he nudged Barry, "someone here appreciates me!"  
"I never said," he trailed off, interrupted by Eric's laughter. "You're an asshole," he mumbled. "But you all love me," Eric said as he stood and stretched his arms above his head, "I think I've caused enough trouble for one night. I'll see everyone in the morning." "Night Eric," the rest of us muttered in response.  
As I relaxed at the once again silent room I cuddled closer into Brent's side, feeling the arm around my shoulders tighten. I noticed Barry glance up at us and suddenly the at ease feeling was gone. "Barry are we bothering you?" I asked. "What?" He half way laughed, "of course not. Why would you be bothering me?"  
"I don't know," I said as I turned my face downward, "I just wanted to check." I heard Barry get up from his seat and a second later felt him ruffling my hair. "You're a goof," he said affectionately, "now I'm going to get some sleep, see you guys in the morning. "Night B," Brent's voice rumbled through his chest. "See you in the morning." I said.  
"You think maybe we should turn in for the night?" Brent asked once Barry was gone. "No," I said as I sat up so I could look at him, "I'm really not tired but if you want to, go for it." "I'm good," Brent said. "Good," I said as I moved to straddle Brent's lap, "that means we have some time to ourselves." I started kissing Brent, our lips moving at a slow steady pace.  
Brent broke away from the kiss with a grin, "you've been waiting all night to do that, haven't you?" I returned the grin, "I have." Brent snickered as he started to lift up my shirt. He tossed it to the side and pulled of his own shirt in turn, "I like this better," he said before going back in for a kiss. As we kissed he moved so he was lying on his back and I was sitting on his hips.  
I braced myself on either side of Brent's head as we made out. Brent reached around me and dug his nails into my shoulder blades. I moaned into his mouth as he drug his nails slowly down my back. I pulled off Brent's lips to start biting at the spot where his neck and shoulder meet. He hummed and dug his nails deeper into my skin, causing me to bite down harder.  
Finally, I broke away panting and wearing a smile, "you're a fucking tease." "Speak for yourself," Brent said playfully. "All I wanted was a kiss!" I joked defensively. "Right," Brent agreed, "and I was just trying to get comfortable while you kissed me." "Really?" I asked, "so the scratches on my back were you getting comfortable?" "Well no," he said as his grin grew, "those were teasing. I just wanted to see what you'd do." "Oh, just you wait until the next time we're alone and you try that." I teased. Brent propped himself up on his elbows so we were nose to nose, "is that a threat or a promise?"  
I swallowed down the groan that was rising in my chest in response to Brent's flirting. "It's a promise baby," I said as I grabbed a handful of his hair before going in for a more forceful kiss than before. He moaned, creating an opportunity for me to slide my tongue into his mouth. After a minute of our tongues dancing together I had to break away for air.  
"God you're good at that," Brent breathed. "You know what else I'm good at?" I asked as I started making my way down Brent's body. "Zach!" He whispered, "come on not now, I'll wake someone up!" "No, you won't," I reached down and grabbed one of our discarded shirts before tossing it at him, "bite on this." "Zach, I don't know," I started running my hands up his inner thighs towards his crotch as he started to protest, "oh fuck," he groaned as I got closer.  
"Do you want me to suck your dick baby?" I purred as I ran my hands up and down the insides of his legs. He hummed and ran a hand through his hair, "yes of course I do, but if anyone wakes up it's on you." "I'm fine with that," I said as I started pulling his pants off. Once they were off Brent rolled up the shirt and placed it over his mouth. I bit and kissed my way down the inside of his thigh until I reached his cock before wrapping my lips around the head and flicking my tongue over the tip. I slid my lips down a little more to swirl my tongue around it. I could hear Brent's muffled grunts into the shirt.  
I slid my lips as far down as I could and used my hand to make up the space I couldn't reach as I started bobbing up and down. I felt Brent's body tensing under me and I looked up to find him with his head tilted back and both hands clamped over the shirt on his mouth as hard as he could. I couldn't help but to moan at the sight. I slid my mouth back to the end of his cock and started swirling my tongue again as I worked over the rest of his length with one hand and started playing with his balls with the other hand. Before long I felt Brent trying to buck his hips up. I took the hint and went back to bobbing my head. A few seconds later Brent was shooting his load down my throat.  
Once Brent had rode out his orgasm I sat up and licked my lips. "Holy shit," he breathed as he pulled the shirt away from his mouth. "You like that baby?" I asked as I got up to get his pants. "You weren't kidding about being good at that." He said. He took his pants from me and gave me a kiss on the head. Once he had his pants on he laid back down on the couch and patted his chest, "come lay back down with me." I laid down on his chest like he'd asked me to and he shifted to the side a little bit so I was between him and the back of the couch.  
"You comfortable?" He asked. "Yeah," I mumbled into his chest. He started running his hand lightly up and down my arm as we laid there. "Brent?" I asked. He hummed in response. "Do you think Eric and Barry are really okay with us dating? I'm worried they'll get weird." "Zach you worry too much baby," he started, "things aren't going to change other than the fact that we're dating. Okay? I need you to trust me and trust them that we'll all be okay." I sighed, "you're right." "Yes, I am," he snickered, "and don't you forget it."


End file.
